brainpopfandomcom-20200223-history
World Cup (2018 Transcript)
Transcript Text reads: The Mysteries of Life with Nat and Moby Nat and a bunch of robots are having a World Cup party in her living room. Everyone is dressed in soccer jerseys representing various national teams. There are soccer-themed decorations, food, and punch, and a soccer match is playing on TV. A goal is scored and the robots beep happily. The doorbell rings and Moby is standing in the doorway wearing an American football jersey. Everyone turns and looks at him in confusion. NAT: Um… it's not that kind of football. Moby looks annoyed as he hands Nat a letter. MOBY: Beep. NAT: Dear Nat & Moby, Why should I give a hoot about the World Cup? Go Pats! From, yboM. Moby smiles and waves a New England Patriots flag. MOBY: Beep. NAT: Psh. The World Cup is the biggest sporting event on earth —bigger than the Olympics! A series of images show snapshots of dramatic moments in soccer games. NAT: It's got all the drama of the World Series and all the hype of March Madness. International rivalries… dramatic comebacks… and thrilling overtime showdowns… An image shows a line-up of World Cup trophies from years past and flags representing the countries that won them. NAT: Every four years a different country hosts the month-long tournament. More than three million people attended the 2014 World Cup in Brazil. And over three billion watched it on TV! An animation shows the crowd going wild at the 2014 World Cup in Brazil. The screen splits to show an image of three people in a Middle Eastern desert watching the match on a laptop as a camel stands by, and another image of a crowd of people watching the match on a big screen outdoors. MOBY: Beep! NAT: They're called matches, not games, and it is not just a soccer match! No more than the Super Bowl is just a game. An image shows a world map scattered with many inset animations of feet kicking soccer balls, representing the many countries where soccer is played. NAT: Like in the Olympics, national teams come together to celebrate greatness in the sport—and compete for the title of world champion. And it's not just the players who travel from all over the world! On the map, airplanes replace the inset images and dotted lines trace their individual routes to the same one location in the world where the World Cup will be held. NAT: Fans converge on host nations to watch the matches in person. For one month, they experience the sights, sounds, and tastes of a place they may never get another chance to visit. And bond with millions of strangers over their shared love of the game. A series of snapshots shows various groups of soccer fans standing in front of various landmarks in the country hosting the World Cup and having fun with other groups of fans. NAT: It's a worldwide cultural exchange as fans from every nation come together to cheer on victories… and cry over defeats. An animation shows a group of fans cheering wildly at a match. The screen splits to show an animation of a different, very upset group of fans booing at the match. MOBY: Beep. NAT: Crying in public is basically required at the World Cup, for players and fans. The animation of the cheering group of fans is replaced on the split-screen by images of crying players on the field. NAT: You feel like you're part of the team – their win is your win; their loss is your loss. Clearly you can relate to that. Moby looks at himself in his Patriots gear. NAT: Anyway, the lead-up to the World Cup starts way before the first match. Images shows a world map and the FIFA logo. NAT: FIFA, the international soccer league, includes more than 200 member nations. Out of those, only 32 get to play in the men's tournament; for women it's 24. In hundreds of qualifying matches over nearly three years, countries compete for one of these spots. An image shows an empty table with four columns and eight rows, titled "World Cup Berths." One at a time, flags start filling up the spots on the table, representing qualifying national teams that have been added to the roster. NAT: Once the teams are set, they're divided into groups of four for the Group Stage. It's a round-robin tournament—every team plays every other team in the group. An animation shows the qualifying teams' flags breaking up into eight groups of four, and a blue house icon appears behind each group. The screen changes to show only the four flags from one of the groups with arrows between them indicating that every team plays every other team in the group. NAT: Teams get points for each win or tie, which is also called a draw. The two teams with the most points from each group move on to the Knockout Stage. An animation shows what Nat describes. The text onscreen reads: Win equals 3 points, draw equals 1 point, loss equals 0 points. The screen changes to show only the flags for the two teams with the most points, 6 points and 5 points. NAT: These teams play each other in a sudden death tournament. MOBY: Beep! An animation shows a bracket visualization of the sudden death tournament. The flags for the qualifying team pairs are arranged vertically on the left side, and the World Cup trophy on the right side. The flag for the winning team from each pair moves to the right in the same vertical arrangement as before. This happens two more times until only two flags have moved closest to the trophy. NAT: It's just a turn of phrase—but I told you, people take this game seriously. It means if you lose, you're out. And in the Knockout Stage, there are no ties allowed. Tied games go into overtime, and then the ultimate tie-breakers: the penalty shootout. An animation shows a shot taken in a penalty shootout. NAT: Each team gets five undefended shots on the goal. If they're still tied after five, they alternate, one shot per team. Whoever scores the first unanswered goal wins the whole match! MOBY: Beep? NAT: Winners of the Knockout Stage advance until they get to the big show: the World Cup Final. The bracket visualization animation appears again, but this time only the two final teams are shown next to the trophy. NAT: For those who lose out on the trophy, it can be hard to face the fans. The stakes are really high: national pride is on the line! Sometimes countries work out political grudges on the field. A 1986 Knockout match between Argentina and England was particularly tense. The two countries had been fighting a war just four years earlier! Argentina surrendered in about two months, and feelings were still raw years later. They saw the match as their chance at revenge. An animation shows a concerned referee standing between two angry-looking players from two different teams. The screen changes to show the same two players facing off with guns in a warzone. The screen then changes back to them at the game, and the referee blows his whistle. MOBY: Beep? NAT: Yep, they got it, but the goal that put Argentina ahead was controversial. An animation shows the controversial goal. NAT: Lots of people thought it was a handball. Sooo, that didn't exactly ease tensions between fans. But even after the bitterest matches, opponents are expected to shake hands and even swap jerseys. It's a reminder that the fighting ends with the final whistle. And an example of good sportsmanship for all the fans. An animation shows two players from opposing teams walking side by side on the field, each with the other's jersey draped over his shoulders. Another animation shows a crowd of screaming fans. NAT: The World Cup offers a peaceful way for fans to express their patriotism, or love of country. 'Cause tempers can definitely flare over wins and losses. A split-screen shows a group of joyous fans on the right side and a group of disappointed fans on the other side. MOBY: Beep? Moby looks at the Team USA decorations all over Nat's apartment. NAT: Unfortunately, the U.S. team didn't even qualify for 2018. MOBY: Beep. Moby closes his eyes half-way and smirks. NAT: We had one bad game! It coulda happened to anyone! MOBY: Beep! Moby folds his arms and looks smug. MOBY: Beep? NAT: So? Maybe I'm supporting the women's team. A split screen shows animations of female American soccer players in action. The split screen fades into the background and an animation of many hands holding a trophy appears in the foreground. NAT: The Americans have dominated since the first Women's World Cup in 1991! We've won more World Championship titles than any other nation. And we're going to crush it in 2019! The French won't know what hit them. Back in Nat's apartment, a robot, Voltaire, whose whole body is an accordion painted in the colors of the French flag, suddenly pops out from behind the couch. He is wearing a red beret and a French flag cape as he walks over to Nat looking upset. VOLTAIRE: Beaup! NAT: Whoa, no offense intended, Voltaire! Nat takes off her American flag print bandana and holds it out to Voltaire. NAT: Here... no hard feelings? Voltaire accepts her bandana and gives her his beret. They both put on the other one's headpiece. NAT: Voltaire, I think this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship. Suddenly, two robots, Rap-Bot and Jazz-Bot, pop into the scene. The room is transformed into a dance party with neon lights and loud music. The three robots start dancing and playing a loud upbeat French dance song. Category:BrainPOP Transcripts